Inside the Field: Season 1
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Monsters University, AU. The entire MU campus is trapped underneath an impenetrable force field, nobody can get in or out. Friends and enemies will be made, secrets and feelings will be revealed, and psychopaths will be born. Inspired by Stephen King's 'Under the Dome'. Rated T for terror, violence, and blood.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Finally saw Monsters University yesterday, and after that my mom and I watched the new episode of the hit new series based off the popular novel 'Under the Dome' by Stephen King' and thus, this idea was born. Everyone in Monsters University is trapped underneath an impenetrable force field and nobody can get out, and everyone's true selves come out, some friend will be made, enemies will be made, and some will go beyond who they really are and do things so unimaginable they just don't know who they are anymore. Enjoy!**

It was another day in the middle of October, two more months until the final exam came. As usual, Mike Wazowski was fitting in some study time in with normal class time so he could pass and show everyone that he has a better chance of being a scarer than James P. Sullivan, whom liked to be called Sulley for short.

"The answer is B. Drool!" Mike called out to Prof. Knight.

"Correct, like I told everyone last week: Drool is a tool!" Prof. Knight exclaimed, circling the right answer on the chalk board with his half already used chalk. Mike's best friend, Randy Boggs whispered into his ear.

"Hey Mike, great job" he said. They both made a fist-bump and made a silent explosion sound and turned their fists into full open hands and palms.

"Okay, that's enough review for today. Now we work on scare techniques. This time we're gonna go outside and practice" Prof. Knight said to everyone. The students looked to each other with glances of confusion and some were just dumbstruck at why he's going outside for scare technique training.

"Could I ask why, sir?" Sulley asked, picking his two front teeth with his pencil, leaving a graphite stain in the middle of his teeth that was hardly visible.

"I figured you all could use some fresh air and get out of the classroom for once. Besides, you look paler than usual for being inside studying all the time in class. This'll be good for all of you, no buts about it... Let's move out everyone!" Professor. Knight said to everyone. Everybody nodded to let their professor know that he had made himself perfectly clear.

Outside, their professor was giving them the drill procedures for the techniques they'd be learning today. When Prof. Knight asked for a volunteer and Mike was raising his hand, Randy too raising his hand wanting to join his friend in reciting the techniques an earthquake was taking place.

"Everyone stay where you are!" their teacher cried out and placed his hands on his head, everybody did the same and kept their eyes closed. The quake died down and everyone was relieved.

"It's okay everyone! Just a tremor! We're safe!" Prof. Knight called out. All the students opened their eyes and took their hands, tentacles, and claws off their heads. What everybody saw next was unexplainable, a giant wall of what looked like glass collapsed onto the ground and it created a line in the ground. The ground shook and it made everyone fall onto the ground from all the shaking the ground made.

"Is everyone okay!?" Knight shouted to everyone. All the students nodded and/or said 'Yeah'.

"Look!" Sulley shouted pointing to one yellow slug monster who was close to the glass wall. All his classmates turned their attention to where the big blue monster was pointing at. The slug monster was cut in half and his insides and bones could be shown, one half of the body was on the inside of the wall, and the other half was on the outside.

"Eww!" they all shouted, others like Randy, Mike, Prof. Knight, and Sulley were covering their mouths in horror and gasping and screaming. Sulley ran over to where the one half of the body was and stood in front of the front of the glass wall.

"Mr. Sullivan! I'd advise you not to touch that thing!" Prof. Knight shouted out to the other monster. Sulley didn't listen and placed his index finger on the wall and touched it. A wave of electricity painfully shocked Sulley and he fell onto his butt on the grass. Mike and Randy who found it amusing a little bit, smirked and snickered and shared a high-five.

"Did a glass wall just shock me? How did that happen?" Sulley asked himself under his breath. He decided to touch it again, but he placed his hand on the inside of the slug monster's corpse and got blood on his fingers and palm. Everyone made gagging noises and they went 'Eww' again.

"Sullivan, don't do that! How do you know that guy didn't have some kind of blood disease or something?" Mike asked with a shout. The big blue monster rolled his eyes in annoyance and placed his hand on the wall again. This time it didn't shock him, it just made some sort of weird hovering noise and it made a distorted pattern that only a touch screen makes whenever someone pressed on it too hard with their finger.

"This thing sure isn't glass, that's for sure" Sulley whispered. He took his hand off the wall and the hovering noise could no longer be heard, and the distortion pattern was gone too, only Sulley's bloody paw print could be seen on the wall. Sulley's classmates all gasped in horror at everything they saw.

"What is that thing?" Randy asked Mike while shaking.

"I-I wish I knew b-buddy, I r-really do" Mike stuttered. Sulley went back towards his class, looked at all of them and spoke.

"I don't know what this thing is, but looking at that giant dirt line it made while going into the ground, it goes around the whole campus" everybody gasped and started looking at the line the wall made. Someone walked over to Sulley and poured water from a plastic bottle on the blood on Sulley's paw and the bigger monster scrubbed his paw clean and free of the iron scented body fluid.

"It's definitely no wall" Randy said.

"Well, if it's not a wall... what do you think it is?" Mike asked.

"It seems to be some sort of force-field" the purple lizard whispered. Mike looked towards Prof. Knight and spoke.

"Sir, do you know what this thing is?" the teacher patted Mike on the shoulder and looked down in sadness.

"No, I don't, but there is one thing I DO know"

"What?" Mike asked with a curious glace.

"We're trapped. With this thing surrounding the entire Monsters University campus, none of us are going anywhere" he said looking at the paw-print Sulley left on the wall. A sound that sounded like flapping could be heard and it was Dean Hardscrabble. She landed in front of the class.

"What is the meaning of this? First an earthquake, there's an aftershock, no power in any of the buildings in the campus and now this? Scaring student getting scared? How pathetic of all of you" she scolded all of the class with a smirk on her scaly devious face. Mike gave her the stink eye, so did Sulley and Randy.

"Mrs. Hardscrabble, with all due respect, we have a right to be scared" Prof. Knight said with a stern look standing up for his students.

"And why is THAT? Professor? Are you a little scared yourself? I thought nothing scared you easily" Hardscrabble said taunting the teacher. This made Mike and Randy, but Sulley the most, really mad, mad enough they were giving off low pitched growls and showing their teeth.

"That thing is trapping us inside the campus! No one can leave, we can't get through it!" Knight argued with his major. The dean walked up to the wall and touched where Sulley's bloody paw-print was placed. She gasped and stood back a little after getting shocked the same way Sulley had been.

"Is this some kind of joke!? If it is, I want whoever responsible off this campus immediately!" she shouted. Mike was even angrier with her. Everyone knew no student would be smart enough to make something like this and use it as a tool for amusement to prank the other students.

"You can't expel someone just because of this! Nobody is smart enough to build this thing or play a joke like this with it and you know that as much as I do!" Mike shouted with anger.

"Do not back-sass me, young man!" She shouted pointing at Mike.

"Something is keeping us locked up here, are you too stubborn and stupid to believe what it is!?" Mike shouted, standing up for himself.

"I'm not listening to this childish nonsense of yours, Wazowski! I'm going to fly up there, go on the other side of that wall and show you that we are NOT trapped" she said. Hardscrabble spread her wings and jumped into the air. When she was pretty high in the sky, a snapping noise could be heard and she started falling from the sky and onto the ground in front of the whole class. Everyone screamed, but Mike, Randy, and Prof. Knight ran over towards her body.

"Her neck's been snapped" Knight said while examining the corpse.

"Serves her right" Mike whispered.

"Agreed" Randy said. Knight then looked with a worried face and sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Help! Somebody help us! Faculty down! Get a doctor, nurse, anybody! Help us!" he cried out.

**A/N: How was that? Pretty good start? I am a HUGE Stephen King fan by the way, and I like the new show based on one of his books 'Under the Dome', but this one I'm calling 'Inside the Field'. Hope you all liked it! Please review, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: I'm back for another new chapter for 'Inside the Field'. In this chapter, there will be an introduction to my own OC, you will see more of what all the students will do to keep their sanity together after what happened. So, enjoy!**

The power was down, everyone in the entire campus of Monsters University was trapped by whatever was keeping them there, and Dean Hardscrabble's neck was broken. All were concerned for the dean's survival, except for Mike, Sulley, and Randy who despised her due to her lack of confidence in her students.

"The only form of medical help inside the university is the nursing program, but we need a hospital" Prof. Knight said as Sulley held the dean's head on his lap.

"That's probably not gonna happen sir, I can't get a signal" Randy said as he held his iPhone in the air trying his best to get a signal, no bars.

"Neither can I" Mike said, looking at the reception on his smart phone.

"Mine's gone too" Sulley said taking out his Droid DNA out and looking at the reception bars.

"Whatever that thing is it's jamming us" Knight said as he tried to dial a number on his phone, but it just went to a robot voice that said that the number he tried to dial was unavailable. Mike then noticed an airplane flying through the air and it was heading straight towards the field.

"Stop! Stop! Turn around! It's not safe here!" Mike tried to call out to the pilot, but it was no use. The plane crashed into the field the same way Hardscrabble did and giant pieces of flaming machinery and plane parts were falling and it was about to fall on Randy. The purple lizard did nothing except stand there and look in terror.

"HEY! MOVE!" a male voice called out. A monster who didn't look like he went to school here pounced on Randy and moves him out of the way. The wreckage destroyed the statue of the university's original founder, but nobody was hurt.

"Are you crazy? Why didn't you move?" the monster who saved Randy's life asked. Randy looked up to see the monster was somewhat reptilian, he had pale gray scales, blue eyes, no tail, he had some shaggy black hair it went down to the scales that would represent eyebrows. The only accessory he wore was a hoodie that was plaid, and the colors were black, maroon, light gray, and some light red.

"Sorry, I got distracted I guess" Randy said as he got up off the grass and dusted himself off. Mike rushed over to his friend.

"You alright?"

"Uh-huh, thanks to him I'm still here" the lizard said, thanking the other reptilian.

"Who are you?" Mike asked a bit rudely with a confused look in his one eye.

"Bug. It's a nickname, my friends... they call me Bug" he said, introducing himself to the little green cyclops and fellow reptilian monster.

"Hey Bug, name's Randy, Randy Boggs. I'm a scaring major" Randy said shaking Bug's claw and then turned towards Mike.

"This is my best friend and roommate., Mike Wazowski" Mike just blandly shook Bug's claw after Randy had introduced him.

"As you can see... I'm stuck here and I gotta find a way to get out of here" Bug said pointing to his car that the field had cut in half and the entire engine was split in half.

"Wow, that must suck" Mike said with a widened eye.

"As long as you're here, can you give us some help with something?" Randy asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Bug asked with his claws tucked into the pockets of his plaid dark colored hoodie.

"Our dean tried to fly out from the field and she ended up snapping her neck in the process. She needs medical attention, can you help us?" the purple lizard asked the other reptilian. Normally Randy wouldn't think twice about helping Hardscrabble because she was mostly rude to all of them, but now since they were trapped under whatever this thing is, they need to support each other.

"Sorry, but I don't know anything about medical, but I can help to set her neck back in place" Bug offered.

"It'll do as far as help goes, now come over here" Randy said. Bug and Randy went over to the unconscious body of Hardscrabble and Sulley moved his lap from beneath the dean's head.

"Who on earth are you?" Sulley asked.

"My friends call me Bug" he said. With his brief introduction out of the way, Bug began to work on relocating Hardscrabble's neck. After a few moments of moving the female grub dragon's lower neck joint around where the shoulders met the neck, a snapping noise could be heard and the dean woke up with a gasp and widened eyes in fear.

"You're okay!" Knight screamed in happiness with his arms in the air. Bug and Sulley helped her off the grass and she looked up at what caused her almost-death.

"W-what is that thing?" she asked.

"I don't know ma'am, but I can promise I can do everything I can to to help you and your students to get out of here" Bug reassured the older female.

"Thank you Mr. um" the dean started but was confused at his name.

"Call me Bug, ma'am" Bug said, shaking Hardscrabble's hand.

"Tell me, Bug, what are you doing under this thing with us?" she asked.

"That thing cut my car engine in half and it looks like I'm stuck here like the rest of you guys" Bug explained while pointing at what was left of his car. The dean looked at Mike and Randy and spoke.

"You two, Bug will be staying in your room with you until this thing is gone and we are all free from it's grasp, do I make myself clear?" she asked. They both nodded their heads.

"Good, lead the way for Mr. Bug if you would please" she said. The dean looked to Prof. Knight and spoke.

"Come with me Professor, we're going to find a way to turn on the emergency generator and get at least some of our power back" Knight nodded and followed her towards her office building.

Meanwhile, Randy and Mike showed Bug where he was gonna stay for a while until they could find a way to get out from underneath whatever that thing was that was keeping them trapped in Monster's University.

"It's a nice place you boys have" Bug complimented the two monster's room. He took in every single detail from Randy's Louis Vuitton bed set, his 'Winds of Change' motivational poster, Mike's scaring posters, the books on each of their shelves.

"Thanks, we decorated everything ourselves" Mike said acknowledging Bug's compliment.

"I have an air mattress under my bed, so you can sleep on that" Randy said, going under his bed.

"And I have some spare blankets, comforters, and pillows under MY bed that you can use" Mike said as he threw his school bag on his bed and reached underneath his bed frame and took out a large plastic zip-up bag that had the things he said he had.

"Hey, Randy" Mike silently said his roommate's name.

"Yeah? What is it?" Randy asked.

"Why Monster's university? Why us?" he asked with a tear welling up in one eye.

"Maybe we're all being punished" Randy said.

"What are you talking about? Punished for what?" Bug asked in confusion about what Randy was talking about it.

"I don't know, I can't explain it. But something tells me that this is gonna be a long time before we break free from whatever that thing is" the lizard said looking out the window of the dorm and staring into where they were being isolated from... the rest of the monster world.

**A/N: Well, how was that for a second chapter? I thought it was pretty good. Bug was an OC I had in my head for a story once, but I never got the chance to put him in one of my stories, but now he's finally making his debut appearance in 'Inside the Field'. Please review, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: So now that everyone has gotten to know my OC, Bug, we can move on with the story. I really don't have much to say for this one A/N except that I hope you enjoy it and I hope it's a good chapter. Enjoy!**

Bug woke up and stretched his arms.

"Morning" Randy said, sitting at his desk.

"Good morning to you too" Bug said as he continued to stretch. But then he put his claw on his chest and then he started to look around the air mattress.

"Did ya lose something? What's going on?" Mike asked as he entered the room, drying his wet horns off with a towel.

"Yeah, uh... Did any of you happen to see a pair of dog tags anywhere?" Bug asked as he got out of the air mattress and took his hoodie off the coat rack and put it back on him.

"No" Mike blandly answered.

"Didn't see 'em, but I'll keep an eye out for them" Randy assured Bug. Looking out the window as he put his hoodie on, he looked to Randy again.

"Is that thing still out there?" Bug asked.

"Yep, and apparently it's caught the attention of the media. A whole bunch of reporters are outside the field and they can't determine what it is other than it's a force field that's keeping all the MU faculty and student body captive" Randy explained as he flipped through the pages of his book on the desk before him.

While Bug was in the shower room, Randy went over to Sulley's dorm and knocked.

"Sullivan! Hey, Sulley!" Randy called out. But after a few more failed attempts to get his attention, Randy decided to go in without knocking and look all around for him and then heard voices coming from the bathroom.

"Oh Bella, when are ever gonna see that Edward only left because he loves you?" a dreamy voice said in the bathroom. Randy went in and barged in only to see Sulley in a bubble filled bathtub with some candles lit up and the lights halfway dimmed, and in his paws was a paperback book.

"SULLIVAN!" he shouted as he barged through the door. Sulley jumped out of the tub and the book landed near Randy's first set of feet. Sulley blushed with embarrassment and covered himself up with a brown towel.

"Give a bro some privacy, will ya!?" Sulley exclaimed. The lizard picked the book up and looked at the cover.

"'New Moon'? You actually enjoy this crap?" Randy started to laugh and was shedding tears of laughter.

"Hey, it's for men, and for women!" Sulley said in his defense. Randy just shook his head and threw the book on the counter right next to the sink.

"Anyways, Bug, the guy from yesterday is looking for his dog tags, could you give them to him if you see them?" Randy asked.

"Fine, whatever! Just leave alone to finish the next couple chapters and finish my bath!" Sulley said, demanding his privacy. Randy rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses and left the bathroom.

Mike was in front of where all these reporters were standing in front of the field that was keeping everybody captive, throwing a tennis ball at it and catching it when it bounced back to him. When Mike threw the ball against the field but he failed to catch it this time, and Bug caught it.

"You playing 'slaughterhouse' with the field right there?" Bug asked as he tossed the ball back to Mike.

"Thanks. Oh by the way, I looked all around the room, no sign of your dog tags" Mike said as he started bouncing the ball on the side walk.

"It's alright. I think I really just left them in my car hanging on the rear view mirror, so I was gonna go over and check just to be sure" Bug said. The both of them heard the door to the boy's dormitory house open, both Mike and Bug looked to see it was Randy holding a newspaper.

"Apparently this thing keeping us trapped is all over the paper. It's in both the school paper, and I noticed someone selling a different brand of newspaper outside the field that's keeping us trapped" Randy said as he held the paper up in front of Bug and Mike.

"Let me see that" Bug said. He handed the paper over to Bug and read it aloud.

"Monsters University campus trapped inside the field" he said, reading the bold text above the photo that looked like it was taken from a helicopter. The photo showed a bird's eye view of the university surrounded by a giant crystal clear fore field that looked like it went higher than Dean Hardscrabble could fly up there.

"That's us alright" Mike said taking the paper out of Bug's claws and looked into the paper.

"Do we even want to know what this thing is doing here?" Sulley asked as he came out of the dorm house.

"More importantly, where did it come from?" Bug asked back.

"I don't know. But there's a third question, who made it?" Mike asked scratching his head.

"Something tells me we're gonna get our answers soon, just not now" Randy piped in. They all nodded in agreement. The wanted answers, but they would just have to wait until time would give them to everyone.

The four monsters walked down to what was left of Bug's car that was close to the field and cut the engine straight in half.

"It looked like a very nice car before this thing cut the front in half" Sulley complimented on the wreckage that used to be Bug's car.

"Just wait here and I'll look for my dog tags and anything else we can use" Bug said as he opened the door and looked around the front seats of the car. The gray reptilian spotted his dog tags that had his name, blood type, religion, and social security number on both the metal tags that had the black rubber silencers around the edges of them. As Bug put them around his neck, he heard a scream

"MOM!" he heard Randy scream. Bug looked out to see Randy move closer towards the field. He was standing in front of a pink female reptilian monster who looked just like him only smaller than him compared in body height.

"Randy!" his mother called out, but Randy put one of his hands to what was supposed to represent his ears as a sign that he couldn't hear her. The female placed her hand on the field and she got shocked and fell backwards onto a sunflower patch.

"Mom!" he cried. Randy banged on the field, but it zapped him too, only he didn't fall. When Randy's mother got up, she touched it again, only it didn't shock her.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked his mother as he placed his hand on the field. His mother made the same gesture to let him know she couldn't hear him. Randy's hand was still on the field and it made the distorted pattern normally a touch screen would make if it was pressed on to hard and it made the low pitched hovering noise. Randy's mother placed her hand where her son's hand was and she looked down.

"Mom" Randy whispered and shed some tears of pain. He was in pain of being separated from everything and everyone else. Bug put his claw on Randy's shoulder and spoke.

"You will see your mother again, that's a promise. I promise I'll do everything I can to make sure we all see our families, and the outside world again" Bug comforted Randy with a tone that was soft and tender.

"Hey, you found your dog tags" Sulley said as he noticed them hanging on the pale gray reptilian's neck. Mike looked at the dog tags.

"Daryl Bugsworth, is that you?" Mike asked. He now realized where he got the nickname 'Bug' from, the first three letters in his last name.

"Guilty" Bug merely said as he shrugged.

"Wait... as in Merle Bugsworth?" Sulley asked. Bug nodded and Randy looked away from his mother and turned back to Bug.

"Your dad was in the special forces?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, until he died from getting shot multiple times on one of his tours and I never saw him again" Bug said as he looked at the grass and kicked it with one of his scaled feet.

"I'm sorry, your dad was a great monster" Mike said while patting Bug's back, feeling sorry for him.

"So now I'm guessing by the dog tag's you're wearing you're in the special forces program at the military academy in the next city?" Sulley asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to be just like me dad even before he was killed in the field of battle" Bug explained. Then everyone turned their attention to a truck that looked like it was delivering fresh ingredients to the MU cafeteria chefs.

"They don't realize they're driving straight towards that field" Sulley whispered. All four monsters moved a few feet in front of the field and where the truck was, trying to get their attention.

"Stop! Stop the truck! You're gonna crash! Stop the truck!" Bug called, waving his arms and hands in front of the truck. But truck drove headfirst into the field and all the entire truck except for the cargo trailer it was hauling was flattened in front of that specific area of the field.

"Wow, that was a mess" Sulley said. All four of them had their jaws agape and stared at the horror that was in front of them.

"Nothing can get in, we can't get out, nobody from the outside can hear us, and we can't hear anybody from the outside. Does anybody know what this means?" Mike asked.

"I do" Randy piped in. Bug, Sulley, and Mike looked at Randy and spoke.

"It means... we're gonna die in here"

**A/N: Wasn't that something? How was it? Pretty shocking and spine tingling? And did ya think it was funny when Randy caught Sulley reading 'New Moon' in the bathtub? I added that for laughs in the middle of all this seriousness happening in the story. Please review, thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: In the last chapter, we learned that Bug's dad used to be in the military and he died, and now he's following in his dad's footsteps like Sulley. And the whole field thing is attracting a whole bunch of media attention. So now this is where we leave off.**

The next day, Mike, Bug, Sulley, and Randy were sitting outside and staring at the other side of the field, except for Sulley who's throwing rocks at the field to get the attention of the people on the other side.

"Hey! I know you can see me!" he shouted.

"Give it a rest, Sulley they're not gonna listen, they can't hear us, remember?" Bug said.

"Bug, Sulley's not gotta give up until he reaches his goal. I should know from being in class with him" Mike said as he handed Bug and Randy their sandwiches from what the MU cafeteria could scrap together before they ran out of food since the field was keeping them from getting fresh food.

"He sure is determined though" Randy complimented as he had his mouth full of his sandwich.

"What if they did this?" Mike asked.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked in confusion as he swallowed his food.

"What if this thing was designed by the military. Ya know, some sort of... new age detainment technology, a prison camp perhaps" Mike said expressing his theories on the situation before them.

"I highly doubt it's military tech, Mike. If it were them, they wouldn't be helping everyone try to get out" Bug said after swallowing more of his food. Sulley then stopped throwing rocks at the field and looked to see one of the soldiers outside the field talking on a radio.

"Sulley, what are you staring at?" Mike asked.

"They're not talking to us but they're talking to somebody!" Sulley said storming off somewhere else.

"Wait!" they all screamed and ran after Sulley.

After a few minutes of chasing Sulley into another building, they noticed it was the MU college radio station. Everyone was paying close attention to a short wave radio.

"Alright! Move outta my way! I got a military radio conversation to intercept!" Sulley shouted as he pushed one monster off the office chair and put a pair of headphones over his ears and turned the knob trying to pick up on the conversation. Once he hit a certain channel, Sulley listened closely.

"What on Earth?" Sulley asked himself. This voice didn't come from the soldiers outside the campus, this voice was in some sort of secret language or something.

"Bug, come over here and listen to this" Sulley said as he signaled Bug to come over. He handed Bug a second pair of headphones and he put them on. Listening in on the words that were being spoken in the language, it sounded like gibberish to them, but it had to be some sort of code.

"It sounds alien" Sulley said.

"Aliens aren't real, this is probably some sort of new way the military are speaking to one another that I haven't learned in class yet" Bug said, pushing aside Sulley's theory. The code went on for several minutes and Bug and Sulley kept listening in on it. After a while, it turned to static.

"It stopped" Bug said.

"No duh, but what do you think all that stuff was?" Sulley asked.

"Well I know for a fact that this is not supernatural and is sure as heck ain't aliens" Bug said, acknowledging Sulley's theory of this field being the work of extraterrestrial life.

"Can we get back to intercepting that radio talk we came here for?" Bug asked, snapping his fingers at the other monster.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry Bug" he apologized and turned the knob again. After a while, there was a chat going on between two monsters.

"We're doing all we can sir! Nothing we've tried can penetrate through this thing" one voice said. Sulley then took his headphones off and looked to Bug, Mike, and Randy.

"Did you hear that? They don't know what it is" Sulley said with a wide eyed face.

"What does that mean?" Randy asked.

"It means... It's not them, they didn't do this" Bug said answering Randy's question. Sulley then looked over to see the empty DJ station and came in through the door.

"Sulley, what are you doing?" Randy asked adjusting his glasses.

"Sending out an emergency broadcast. Every radio station has an emergency broadcast system that doesn't run on electricity, we can use it to keep people updated on everything that's been happening so far" Sulley explained as he flicked some switches and put another pair of headphones on and then pressed a red button that in white letters had the letters EB on them. Sulley then spoke through the microphone so everyone can hear.

"Attention all Monsters University students and faculty, this is Jimmy Sullivan. In the radio station is a short wave radio, I'm using it to pick up on military conversations about what's going on. The only news I can provide is that whatever this thing is... it's not military technology, they don't know what it is. Suspicions have been going around about what it is and who made it, but we can only pray we get out answers before it's too late. That's it for this broadcast, I'll update you as soon as more information comes and goes. Stay tuned to Monsters University college radio, your only source of information from inside the field" Sulley said making his announcement.

"I just hope everyone out there is getting the message that there is a hope for getting us out of here" Sulley said as he put his head down and gave a sad look. Bug took Sulley into a hug and spoke.

"We're gonna do what we can, we will survive this" Bug reassured Sulley as he returned the hug. Everyone was scared about what would happen to them, whether they would die or live underneath the field.

"Thanks, it helps" Sulley said as Bug and himself broke away from the hug.

"And I promise that you won't be alone in helping us get out of this thing" Sulley made a promise back to Bug.

"Thanks, I won't stop trying" Bug placed his hand in front of Sulley and Sulley put his paw on Bug's hand.

"Neither will I" Randy said putting one of his hands on top of Sulley's.

"If you're in... I'm in too" Mike said while putting his hand on Randy's. They were a team now, they would find a way to get outside the field together.

**A/N: The mystery continues to puzzle everyone and the tension is building up, shocking and thrilling isn't it? More will be revealed in later chapters! Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: The drama continues to build up and there's gonna be a few more things going on. So, now our heroes Sulley, Randy, Mike, and Bug are in the MU college radio station and are using a short wave radio to pick up communications concerning the field from the military and broadcasting them to everyone on campus. Enjoy!**

It was nighttime, a thunder storm was out and it was raining. Bug, Randy, Sulley, and Mike were staying the night in the radio station in order to pick up more information about the field and broadcast it.

"So tired, need more sleep" Mike said with his eye growing heavy and taking his headphones off and stopped turning the knob on the short wave radio. Randy caught Mike as he fell out of the chair sleepily.

"Hey Mike, how about you get some sleep and I'll hold the fort for a while?" he offered. Mike took the offer happily and nodded. Mike then went over to the leather couch and fell asleep on it. Sulley went outside the station. Bug then got up from the ottoman that stood by the couch where Mike was sleeping and spoke.

"Hey Randy, I'm gonna go and see where Sulley went off to" Bug said, explaining why he would be absent for how long he would be gone outside the radio station for.

"Alright, I'll let you in on anything we might pick up okay?" Randy said. Bug nodded and went out the door. He spotted Sulley looking at the giant field that kept everyone trapped for unknown reasons. Bug put his hood over his head and went over next to Sulley.

"At least this thing's giving us rain protection" Bug said.

"Yeah, and we're not getting wet" Sulley said with a small smile and then put his hands together and breathed on them.

"Too bad it doesn't keep the cold temperature out, I'm freezing" he complained as he rubbed his hands togeher to keep them from getting too cold, or worst, frostbitten.

"You wanna go to the school convenience store and grab a few sodas?" Bug offered, pulling two twenty dollar bills out of his left hoodie pocket.

"Sure, it'll be nice to just chill out and forget about all the negativity going around" Sulley said, walking with his other reptilian friend to the store.

Meanwhile in the radio station, Mike was still sleeping and Randy was still turning the knob on the radio with the headphones on, wanting to listen very carefully to any sort of conversation between military personnel. When Randy turned the knob a couple more times, he picked up a signal, it was the same sort of strange code Sulley and Bug picked up on before when they first started using the radio.

"Mike, Mike wake up!" Randy whispered/shouted to his sleeping friend who woke up off the couch.

"What?" Mike asked, not happy about being disturbed from his rest.

"Come over here" Randy said, handing Mike a pair of additional headphones. After Mike put them on, they all listened in on the strange language.

"Axkulariank! Frikloperty! Krliknidowhom!" one voice said that sounded like two voices were talking at once. Another voice started talking.

"Sluak froltkey! Blupiordklen! Scvuithyalion!" the other voice said. The frequency then went to complete static, it couldn't be heard anymore.

"What kind of language do you think that was?" Mike asked with a confused eye as he took his headphones off and placed them next to the desk lamp.

"I don't know, but whoever was talking in that language on this channel, I think they might be connected to the field somehow" Randy said, turning a few knobs and switches trying to get the signal back so that he could listen in on more of the strange language that played on the radio.

"Connected? You think whoever was on that channel earlier could be responsible or partially responsible for us being trapped underneath this thing?" Mike asked with a widened eye, this whole thing grew shocking to him.

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not" Randy said before going back to picking up a transmission.

Meanwhile, in front of the boys dorm house, Sulley and Bug were sipping on bottled sodas and having a friendly chat in between.

"Oh, Bug I've been meaning to ask you something" Sulley said.

"Fire away, I'm an open book" Bug said, taking a sip of his drink.

"What were you doing on Monsters University campus just before the field came down and trapped everybody?"

"Well, my major at the military academy asked me if I wanted to switch campuses with the special forces program here at MU. So he told me to take my car down, have a look around and see if I liked it or not, and truth be told, I REALLY enjoyed everything here so far" Bug explained.

"Besides getting held hostage by the field?" Sulley joked.

"Yeah. Plus, I got to meet you, Mike, and and Randy. You're pretty cool people, and I'm totally gonna change campuses, that way when all of this is over and we get out, we'll be even closer until we graduate" Bug said.

"Sounds like a plan" Sulley said as he threw out his old soda and took out a new one. As Bug and Sulley continued their conversation, they noticed a fancy black car pulling up near an ambulance. The reporters turned their attention from the field to whoever was getting out of the driver's seat.

"Wait a minute... That's my dad's car. What's he doing here?" Sulley asked in confusion as he put his soda down and ran towards where his father was walking, Bug followed him. A big blue monster without purple spots on her arms who was about Sulley's height came over to where his son was walking towards, only to be shocked by the field and pushed back from the line in the ground it made.

"Dad, thank god you're here" Sulley said in relief with a smile on his face. Sulley's dad looked over and said 'I can't hear you son', Sulley couldn't hear him talk either, the field was soundproof to the outside and inside for some reason.

"I'm okay dad, everything's okay" Sulley told his dad. The father only replied back with a 'Still can't hear you', Sulley pointed to his ears and it was a gesture to show that he couldn't hear his father. The older monster then began to clutch at his chest and wince in pain.

"Dad, are you okay?" Sulley asked. He only clutched his chest tighter and gritted his teeth as he winced.

"Is it your pacemaker? Is your pacemaker alright?" Sulley asked. Indeed, Sulley's father had a prosthetic pacemaker in his chest, he had had a heart attack once on the job and it was too powerful his pacemaker gave out and he had to have a prosthetic put in to replace the other one, and unfortunately it forced him into retirement after Sulley graduated high school.

"Dad, are you alright?" Sulley asked again. This time, right where his heart was, his father's pacemaker exploded out of his chest and left a big bloody stain on the outside of the field and it made him collapse onto the ground.

"DAD! DAD! DADDY!" Sulley cried with tears in his eyes while banging on the field with his fists. The bigger monster was in complete pain of losing his father.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET. ME. OUT!" he demanded to the sky, hoping whatever built this field would let him out and rush to his father's side, but it was hopeless, Bill Sullivan, master scarer and father to James P. Sullivan was dead. Sulley was grief stricken and kept on banging at the barrier that kept him trapped as he cried. The paramedics and the reporters noticed this and rushed over to the corpse. The doctors took the body away.

"Give him back to me! Give my daddy back to me!" Sulley screamed like a little child who was being taken away by kidnappers. Bug grabbed him by the waist and pulled Sulley away from the field. Sulley then got on his knees and cried on the shoulder of Bug's plaid hoodie.

"I'm sorry Sulley, I'm so sorry" Bug whispered to comfort the larger monster. This time, it got more than personal, one of his friend's loved ones had died right in front of them, and the proof was the giant blood stain on the wall of the barrier that kept them trapped inside the school.

**A/N: Wow, wasn't that tragic and dramatic? First Randy and Mike pick up on the same strange language the first time Sulley used the short wave radio, and Sulley's dad died right in front of him by his pacemaker exploding out of his chest and now our lovable Sulley is brokenhearted and grief stricken. More to come soon in the next chapter, please review, thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: Hello, I know the events of the last chapter took a big toll on Sulley's life. But there will be something good coming for him in the story. Just read, wait, and see what it is. Enjoy!**

Sulley kept on crying into the shoulder of Bug's hoodie as Bug continued to hug Sulley, rub his back, and whisper soft comforts to him.

"Sulley, please don't cry anymore. No more tears alright?" Bug cooed to the monster in his arms who was emotionally scarred due to his father dying from his pacemaker exploding out of his chest, leaving a huge bloody hole where the prosthetic once resided and a giant blood stain on the wall of the field.

"I can't stop" he sobbed.

"You have to be strong, not just for me... but to your dad as well. He would want you to move on with your life and do whatever you can to survive" Bug said as he broke the hug and placed his claws on Sulley's shoulders.

"How would you know?" Sulley asked sadly as he wiped his tears away and looked down at the dirt he felt like he was for not doing something to stop his father's death, but yet again, this field was the only thing that kept him from doing that. Bug placed a claw under Sulley's chin and lifted his head up to him.

"I knew it's what MY dad would have wanted. I know I wasn't there when he was shot. I cried only a little because it didn't affect me as much, but if you just watch them die right in front of you, it really hurts and has a permanent negative affect on their lives. Be strong for your dad, okay?" Bug said. Sulley then took a deep breath and wiped his tears away once more and nodded.

"Okay" he merely said. Bug gave Sulley a pat on the shoulder comfortingly.

"Bug! Sulley!" a voice shouted out. The both looked to their sides to see it was Mike and Randy running towards them.

"What happened?" Randy asked as he observed Sulley's bloodshot eyes and on the ground on his knees. Bug got up and spoke.

"Sulley's dad drove over here, he got too close to the wall of the field and it made his pacemaker explode out of his chest and it killed him. Sulley didn't take it too well apparently" Bug explained.

"Are you joking with me?" Mike asked with his hands on his sides with an unamused look.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Bug asked as he turned around and pointed to the giant blood stain the exploding pacemaker left on the barrier wall.

"Oh, God" Randy said, putting all four hands over his mouth and gagged a bit. Mike got on his knees and rubbed the taller monster's neck with sympathy.

"I'm sorry, your father was a great monster" the little green cyclops said with a smile of comfort. Sulley picked Mike up and hugged him tightly. Mike closed his eye and smiled as he patted Sulley's back.

"We're all gonna help you get through this, you're gonna make it through" Mike said quietly so that it sounded as soft as possible. Bug looked to Randy.

"What was it you wanted to say?" Bug asked. Randy cleared his throat, shivered, and then spoke.

"Mike and I came down to say that while we were trying to pick up on more military radio conversations, we heard the same strange language Sulley picked up, I couldn't record it since I didn't have a tape" he said, twirling his fingers in guilt.

"It's okay, we'll just have to look for some tapes in the station and use one of those instead" Bug said, patting Randy on the back for his effort.

Back at the radio station, Bug got on the air to make an emergency broadcast.

"Attention, this is Daryl Bugsworth. I have some sad and shocking news. Bill Sullivan, father to Jimmy Sullivan died from his pacemaker exploding out of his chest, the proof is the blood stain left of the barrier that's keeping all of us prisoner inside Monsters University. Bill Sullivan's son has my prayers and sympathy, may he be protected in the next life and may be rest in peace. Keep your ears to the radio and listen as we keep giving you new information as events occur" Bug said concluding the broadcast. As soon as Bug got out of the DJ booth, Sulley gave him a hug.

"Thank you, it helps" Sulley said with closed eyes and a smile that said 'Thank you' and 'I'm so glad you're my friend'. Bug returned the hug, but broke it as soon as Randy spoke up.

"Hey, if that thing made Sulley's dad's pacemaker explode, shouldn't it have done the same thing with my watch?" he asked with confusion, holding the wrist his watch was on up. Bug looked at the watch and spoke.

"This is only a wind up, it wasn't affected" Sulley then piped in.

"Maybe it only fries things that run on batteries" it was a good theory, and it was just proved fact a while ago with the pacemaker. Sulley rubbed his arm with a morbid expression on his face.

"C'mon big guy, let's go get some food and forget all about this" Randy offered as he patted Sulley on the shoulder. They all walked to the cafeteria in silence. After they all ordered their food they tried to get a seat at an empty table. Sulley didn't look where he was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry" the voice apologized.

"It's not your fault, I've just been having a bad night, that's all" he said. Sulley picked up the milk carton and handed it to the mysterious monster. He saw the monster was a girl who looked just like him, only her fur was purple, and she only had blue spots on her back and legs, and she had tiny blue dots on her cheeks to represent freckles.

"H-Hi there" Sulley stuttered, he was lost for words, she was beautiful.

"Hello" she replied with a smile.

'God her smile is so adorable' Sulley thought to himself. Sulley then snapped himself out of his thoughts and held out his paw to shake her's.

"James P. Sullivan, but you can call me Sulley, everyone does" he introduced himself.

"Angel Mcallister" she said, taking her paw in Sulley's and shook it.

"Hey, I heard about what happened to your dad over the radio. I'm really sorry" she said, feeling sorry for the other monster.

"It's a lot to take in in just one night" Sulley said. They picked their food off the ground and dusted it off and Sulley helped Angel up off the floor.

"You wanna eat with me?" she offered.

"S-sure" he stuttered. Sulley was very nervous in front of this girl, she wasn't like any other girl he never met before. They both went over to a separate table from Mike, Bug, and Randy. Sulley looked over to his friends at the other table. Mike and Randy gave him a thumbs up that meant 'Go for it'.

"Wow, I'm starting to feel glad for him" Bug said with a sly smile.

"Why's that?" Mike asked.

"He meets a nice girl in the cafeteria and he starts to hang out with her a little, it's obvious he's crushing on her. It's good for him to meet someone after he's lost someone he deeply cared for, and to take it all in when we're all trapped under the same roof, it can be a little difficult to make new friends and new crushes when you've got nothing but stress on your mind" Bug explained. Mike nodded and then spoke.

"Maybe you're right, this is good for him. Besides, she seems like a very nice girl, Sulley deserves somebody like that" he said before taking a bite of his pizza. Randy just slurped up his spaghetti noodles and remained silent. At that very moment, Sulley had been peacefully making a friend who was his crush as well.

**A/N: So, Sulley recovered from his father's death pretty quickly, all it took was a love interest in the form of a new character, Angel Mcallister. We'll get to learn more about her as the story goes on. Keep reading for more drama and more moments between Sulley and Angel. Please review, thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N: So far, in the last chapter, nothing has happened so far except Sulley finding a love interest in the form of a monster who looks just like him only purple fur and blue spots, Angel Mcallister. More dramatic stuff will be going on as the chapters and series goes on, don't worry. Enjoy!**

Sulley was having a good time with Angel, he learned she came to major in English literature and write books one day, she works as a waitress at the university diner, her favorite author is Stephen King, she hates romantic comedies and prefers superhero movies, and lots of other stuff about her.

"Wow, I never realized how cool you were" Angel complimented Sulley.

"Same here, except one of us hasn't lost one of our own family members" Sulley said as he picked at his salad with a plastic fork. He felt Angel's paw caress his face and she smiled.

"Your father has my prayers, and I hope you realize that it's never to late to move on" she said softly. A clash of thunder could be heard and the two newly turned friends looked outside the window to see the thunder storm to see lightning and thunder everywhere.

"I never even wanted any of this" Sulley said, he wasn't talking about the storm, the was talking about the field.

"Me either. With that thing keeping us trapped in here, we're all just a heartbeat away from either death... or losing our sanity to the madness that's inside us all" she said looking down at her food and started to show some fears of fright. Now it was Sulley's turn to comfort the girl he was crushing on. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug and spoke.

"I'm not gonna give up on finding a way out of here, and neither should you. You could join my buddies: Mike, Bug, Randy and I, we made a pact towards one another that no matter how dangerous it would be, no matter what he had to face, no matter what happened... we wouldn't give up on finding a way out of this thing. I'm not gonna let you give up so easily Angel, join us" Sulley said in hushed tones. Angel then took Sulley's hand off her shoulder and on her cheek and smiled. When another clash of thunder was heard, Bug, Mike, Angel, Sulley, and Randy looked to see one bolt hit the field and it bounced off the field and it hit a news van and it exploded. Everyone jumped out of their seats as soon as they saw what happened. Mike took notice of a redish orange light come from somewhere at the other end of the university and the field.

"That's not a fire is it?" Mike asked. When some started to emerge from the light, they all exchanged worried glances.

"Crap, that is a fire!" Bug exclaimed and started running out of the cafeteria through the emergency exit and the others followed him. As soon as they got there, they saw the university greenhouse on fire.

"A fire? Impossible, the greenhouse itself doesn't run on batteries and neither does any of the equipment inside it" Randy said. Bug then took notice to something fall from the roof of the burning of the greenhouse and picked it up.

"A firecracker" he whispered. Bug showed them what he had found.

"You think somebody started this fire?" Angel asked as she held the smoking pyrotechnic in her paws.

"Most likely, that's the situation" Mike said as he observed the already burnt out fuse on the cheap little paper rocket that was used to start the fire. A voice could be heard from inside the burning structure. Bug turned to Sulley and Mike.

"Mike, Sulley, somebody is trapped in there. You two focus on going in there and getting them out of there, got it?" Bug ordered. Sulley nodded and went straight for the burning door. Mike stayed behind.

"Mike, what are you doing? You heard Bug's orders! Go in there and get whoever is in there out!" Randy shouted.

"Oh no! No way in heck you're sending me into a burning building like that! No freakin' way!" Mike argued. Bug then walked up and shouted.

"Listen to me Mike! You're a soldier now! And I need you to help Sulley get who ever is in that greenhouse out of there, he can't do it on his own and you know it!" Mike gulped and came to his senses. He forgot Bug was a special forces soldier in the making, and he didn't wanna argue with one of those, Mike then did as ordered and ran into the building to help Sulley. Bug then looked to Randy and Angel.

"Those two fraternity houses over there have garden hoses, go get them off the porches, turn the water pressure on and point them at the fire" they both nodded and did as told. Bug himself ran off somewhere to go get something.

"Good thing we got them out of there alright!" Sulley shouted, the both of them were covered in ashes and so was the female monster in Sulley's arms. Mike performed CPR and she got up alright. Angel and randy kept spraying the fire with the hoses, but the fire was too strong.

"It's no use! As long as the building's still standing, the fire's gonna be stronger" Angel said.

"And if it get's torn down when it collapses in on itself?" Randy asked.

"Then the fire will get weaker and it'll be easier" Angel explained. Mike then looked all around.

"Hey, where did Bug go?" Sulley looked up from Angel and towards something else and pointed towards it. They all looked to notice Bug driving a backhoe.

"Bug! What are you doing?" Randy shouted.

"You heard Angel, unless the building doesn't go down on itself, the fire will only get stronger and we're screwed" Bug said as he drove past the others and charged at the burning structure.

"He's gonna tear the greenhouse down" Angel whispered. The backhoe kept charging at the support beams that helped keep the roof of the greenhouse up. When all of the support beams were down, grand total of three beams supporting the weight of the roof, the walls and the roof collapsed in on itself and Bug backed up the backhoe. He got out and held in his claws: a fire extinguisher.

"Could you believe this was underneath the ignition petal?" Bug asked ironically. Once Bug joined in when Randy and Angel were spraying the fallen greenhouse, Mike and Sulley ran over and got hoses of their own and soon after enough water and foam was applied, the fire was gone and very little smoke came out. They heard clapping behind them and they were all cheering for them. Dean Hardscrabble walked up to them and spoke with a happy smile.

"I want to thank you all, the field was keeping out the rain and if that fire spread to any of the fraternity or sorority houses around it, it could have taken Monsters University and us with it. Not only that, the young monster you saved wouldn't be breathing right now, the school thanks you... I thank you" she said. Bug, Angel Sulley, Randy, and Mike all bowed holding hands like the cast of a play bowing to the audience. The Dean then stood in front of them and made a speech.

"Even though what these young monsters did today was incredibly heroic, this will not be the last crisis Monsters University faces, because of this field trapping us all, things may seem hopeless. But, if we stick together like these fire brave heroes did today, we will break free from the field, and free our school!" everyone cheered for her speech.

"LIKE HECK WE WILL!" a voice shouted. All eyes turned to Johnny Worthington, president of the 'Roar Omega Roar' fraternity, he came up in front of the demolished greenhouse door and spoke.

"Go ahead, pat yourselves on the backs! If you hadn't destroyed what I created, we could have all been out of our misery!" Bug knew what Johnny meant.

"You? You started the fire?" Mike asked in half anger half surprise. Johnny nodded with a sinister smile.

"Mr. Worthington! Explain yourself!" Hardscrabble scolded him.

"Nobody wants to be here when that thing is keeping us trapped! And guess what? This isn't the first time" he said with an evil chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked with anger in his voice, clenching all four of his hands into fists.

"You remember the last ROR leader? He didn't commit suicide! I killed him! Why? Because I wanted everyone to fear and worship me... just like a king"

"You are no king" Hardscrabble said.

"You're right, maybe I'm a GOD!" he shouted, pulling a gun out of his sweater pocket.

"Back up! Back up!" Hardscrabble ordered, fearing for all of the student's safety. They all backed up except for Bug who ran and hid behind front of the backhoe. Mike noticed this and Bug put a claw to his mouth as a signal to keep quiet, or else he'd give away the surprise.

"This thing is never gonna go away! And we're all gonna die!" Johnny shouted. He fired two bullets at the field wall, one ricocheted off the wall and it hit one of the bystanders in the audience. They saw the bullet struck the chest of Mr. Knight, he fell to the ground with a bleeding chest.

"KNIGHT!" Hardscrabble shouted and ran over to his side with his head in her lap. Bug came up behind Johnny and elbowed his arm, which caused the gun to come out of his hand. Bug picked the gun up and pointed it at Johnny. Sulley decided to help and pinned Johnny to the ground.

"Stay on the ground!" Bug shouted. Johnny tried to resist underneath Sulley's grasp, but Sulley pushed his face to the ground and shouted.

"Don't disobey a special forces operator! Do as he says!" Johnny did as told because he feared Bug would shoot him, but Bug wouldn't shoot anyone unless they shot first, and with Johnny unarmed, he couldn't do that. Hardscrabble kept shaking Knight, hoping the bullet missed and he'd wake up.

"Knight! Knight! Answer me! Knight!" she screamed in his dying face. It was no use. The field had made someone's true self come out, and that true self wasn't good, that true self was a murderer.

**A/N: Wow, wasn't that dramatic and awesome! Being in the field for too long has forced Johnny Worthington to reveal his true psychopathic self, and a secret was revealed about the previous fraternity leader of Roar Omega Roar. Stay tuned for another update tomorrow to see what happens next. Please review, thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

** A/N: Johnny Worthington went crazy in yesterday's update of 'Inside the Field' and it resulted in the death of Prof. Knight, and Bug was holding a pistol to his head, and Sulley had him pinned to the ground next to the greenhouse he set on fire on purpose. Enjoy!**

Handcuffs were placed on Johnny when campus police showed up and everyone was booing him.

"Murderer!" one yelled.

"Psychopath!" Mike cried. One even threw an empty beer bottle at him, but missed and shattered to pieces when it hit the wall of the Omega Howl fraternity house. Hardscrabble then intervened and got up in front of the police and Johnny.

"Calm down everyone! Going crazy isn't gonna solve anything. Let the police do their job alright?" all the students went back to being calm, but Johnny kneed one cop in the crotch and the other he kicked in the face and tried to run off.

"Oh no you don't!" Sulley shouted as he ran after Johnny, caught up with him quickly and pinned him to the sidewalk. Hardscrabble then walked up to Sulley who still had Johnny pinned and spoke.

"Mr. Sullivan, since you seem to be on top of things already, would you be so kind to take Mr. Worthington to the campus holding facility?"

"No problem, it's the least I can do" Sulley said as he gave Johnny a death glare that said 'I'm not happy with you because you shot at the field and it caused someone to die'. While Sulley carried Johnny to the prison, Bug, Angel, Mike, and Randy watched.

"Serves him right, such a creep" Randy hissed as he fixed his glasses and gave the tall purple monster a dark glare.

"I know" Angel said as the played around with her thumbs as she was nervous about what would happen next. The field made someone lose control of themselves, even though Johnny had been crazy for a very long time, being a captive in the field made him reveal his criminal ways. It would only be a matter of time who would snap next.

After a while, Bug, Mike, Randy, and Angel were back in the radio station and Mike was making another broadcast with the emergency broadcast network.

"This is Mike Wazowski with another update from inside the field. Johnny Worthington has been arrested earlier today as he confessed to lighting the school's greenhouse on fire with pyrotechnics, not only that, he revealed to have murdered the last ROR fraternity president in order to gain power. Also, he's been arrested for the charge of murder, he pulled out a pistol and fired at the field's wall and it bounced and it killed scaring 101 professor Donovan Knight. I know living underneath this barrier is making everyone go slowly insane, and it's only a matter of time before somebody else snaps. Stay strong, or else you'll lose your mind and do something you'll terribly regret. We will continue to update as more news comes" Mike ended the broadcast and went outside the DJ station of the building.

"Where's Sulley? Has he come back from dropping Johnny off at the jailhouse yet?" Mike asked.

"No, not yet, but he said he'd let us know when he's done when he came in through the door" Randy explained. Bug sat down at the radio and turned the knob, one of his claws was getting ready to push a glowing red button that said 'Rec' in black letters on the button itself.

"Find anything?" Angel asked.

"Nothing so far" Bug responded, pressing his headphones to his ears. After turning the knob another time, he picked up another transmission, and it was the peculiar language. Bug pressed the record button and the tape inside the machine began to record every minute of the foreign dialect.

"Fyuikoplity! Driutyhunnah! Byutioplidertvinlant!" one voice said, it sounded like the other one did, like two voices talking at once, and it was a male voice.

"Vbutonpliorgat! Cvliuthiluopryth! Bliuothsditweipdern!" the other voice called out to the other, only this one was female. The channel went to static and Bug pressed the record button to make the recording stop, and had the tape ejected. Bug then held the tape in his claws and looked to the others.

"Guys, you are not gonna believe this" he said.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"It's the same dialect we picked up before. It went on a little bit longer than the other two intercepted transmissions were" Bug explained, Angel got off the couch and joined in on the conversation.

"Do you think there's anyone in the entire school who can translate it?"

"I doubt it, it doesn't sound Indian, Korean, Chinese, anything I've ever heard before" Bug explained again. Randy held out his hand asking to see the tape, Bug handed it over and Randy looked at it carefully.

"What are we gonna do now that we picked it up this time?" Mike asked in confusion. This was the only time they were able to record the language that was picked up while scanning channels on the short wave radio.

"Randy is gonna make the next broadcast, he's gonna say that while scanning for any military conversation, we picked up that signal and then after recording it for a short while, it cut off. I'll go get a script ready" Bug said as he went over to the writing desk near the front door of the radio station, opened up a word document, and then began typing on the computer word document to type the script.

Meanwhile, at the school jailhouse, Johnny was in his holding cell, and Sulley just stood in front of his cell with narrowed eyes and his arms crossed. Johnny was acting hysterical and was begging for Sulley to release him, assuming he would even do that.

"Sulley, please hear me out on this. Knight was the best teacher I could ever ask for"

"Then why did you kill him?" Sulley asked with an angry voice that wasn't high or yelling, but still angry and not pleased.

"I didn't kill him the field did! The bullet bounced off the barrier wall and the old fool was in the way!" he shouted.

"You had that gun in your pocket, you fired the bullet that struck Knight's chest after bouncing off the field, therefore you DID kill him" Sulley said making his point.

"I never done anything bad in my entire life and you know it" Johnny lied. Sulley was able to see through the lie obviously since he confessed everything he did at the wreckage of the burnt down greenhouse.

"You admitted to staring that fire, you admitted to killing the last ROR president to take his place and become power crazy, and we saw you shoot at the field and now because of that an innocent monster is dead. All those things you just confessed to doing, it only proves you saying you've never done anything evil in your entire life is a big fat lie and you know it" Sulley then knew he had the upper hand to make Johnny give up and come to his senses to make him realize he truly did belong behind bars. Sulley then spoke again after Johnny said nothing after that.

"We are gonna find a way to get out of the field, get help, then everything's gonna be back to normal. We're all gonna be free except for you, after all you admitted to doing, and committing murder, you're going to jail for a very long time" Johnny began to cough and wheeze and got off his knees and over to the cell sink as if he were about to vomit.

"Are you okay?" Sulley asked Johnny as he continued his coughing.

"Johnny, Johnny! Are you alright?" Sulley asked as he unlocked the cell door and went into the cell to see if Johnny was okay. Johnny then stopped coughing and wheezing and punched Sulley in the face and kneed him in the belly. With his hands on where Johnny had kneed his belly, he was on his knees and Johnny was standing above him.

"Falling for the fake wheezing and gagging trick? How gullible are you?" Johnny asked with a smirk and pulled out a metal police baton an whacked Sulley in the face numerous times until his nose started to bleed and ran down his face. Sulley could taste the blood as it ran down to his lips.

"Oh, maybe you thought I was dying like daddy did?" he mocked in a baby like voice. He swung the baton again and hit Sulley in the back of his head.

"You leave my dad out of this you sicko" Sulley said in between coughs as some blood came out of his mouth as well. Johnny then began slamming Sulley's face on the metal prison bed and then stomped on his tail three times. While Sulley lied on the floor in pain, Johnny shut the jail door and locked it.

"Try not to fall for that next time, if there even IS a next time" Johnny said as he took out a pistol and coked it and ran up the stairs. Sulley got up off the floor with a bleeding nose and a bad cut underneath his left eye and shook the bars of the cell door.

"Johnny! Come back here you sick murderer! Johnny!" he shouted.

**A/N: There ya have it! Johnny Worthington escaped, and locked Sulley up in the cell he was meant to be locked up in. Now Johnny is somewhere out there in the University. More to come in tomorrow's chapter. Please review, thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

** A/N: In the last update, Johnny was taken to jail by Sulley, and then Johnny escaped, but not before beating the crap out of him, now Sulley has a cut under his eye, and a bloody nose. More to come in the story! Enjoy!**

"This is Randy Boggs with another update from inside the field. While scanning for any other form of military chat about the field that's keeping us trapped, we were able to pick up something else, that particular something else was this noise" Randy said as he inserted the tape into the machine and pressed play. The strange language began to play and soon as it cut to static, Randy got back to speaking.

"Whatever kind of dialect that was playing just now, we don't know what it is or what it meant. More than that, I don't even know anyone who'd be able to translate it. I feel it may be connected to whoever built this field and trapping us in it, we can only hope that our answers will come very soon. Keep your ear to the radio as more news comes by, this is Randy Boggs signing off" Randy then clicked the button and took his headphones off and went outside the DJ's booth.

"Sulley hasn't come back yet from putting Johnny in his cell and I'm getting worried, shouldn't we go out and see if he's okay?" Mike asked, tapping his foot on the carpet nervously.

"I'm kinda worried too. Johnny is super dangerous, especially after he admitted doing all those things, I'd say he did something terrible to Sulley, he kidnapped him, or there's something else going on" Angel said as she took her headphones off while she was sitting near the short wave radio and walked towards the coffee table where Bug was sitting at.

"Should we go down and check it out?" Bug asked as he played around with his dog tags. Randy then walked over to the door and opened it.

"I think we should" he said. They all nodded in agreement and walked together towards the Monsters University jail structure.

Inside one of the cells in the structure, Sulley sat on the prison bed with his nose still bleeding and blood rushing down his nose and an untreated bleeding cut under his eye. He was ashamed of himself for letting Johnny trick him into thinking the field was doing something to him like it did to his dad. Sulley perked his head up as soon as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Sulley! Sulley!" a voice called out, it was Mike's. Sulley got off the bed and shook the metal bars of the cell door.

"Mike! Bug! Angel! Randy! Guys, get me out of here!" Sulley called out. The footsteps then picked up the pace and they came into the cell rooms. They all rushed to see Sulley locked up and face covered in blood.

"Sulley, your nose" Mike said in concern as he pointed out Sulley's bloodied up nose.

"Thanks for pointing that out, captain obvious" Sulley said rolling his eyes. Bug found the keys hanging on a hook near the exit and unlocked the cell's door. Randy then starting asking questions.

"Where's Johnny? Did he do this to you?" Sulley nodded and then said 'He escaped'. Bug then walked over to the lockers near the cells and opened them, they were filled with hunting rifles and one of them was missing.

"Crap, he took a rifle" he shouted to the other end of the cell. Mike ran over and took a look at the missing space in the weapon's locker.

"Great, he's armed, that makes him even more dangerous" Mike pointed out as he took out a rifle out of the locker and walked towards the exit, Angel stepped in front of him.

"And where do you think YOU'RE going?" she asked in a stern voice.

"Blackwood forest behind the PNK sorority house, he likes to hunt there" Mike said. Everyone knew what Mike was up to, he wanted to hunt down Johnny himself.

"I can't believe you're considering going after him after what he did to Sulley" Bug said pointing to the taller blue monster who was wiping his bloody nose with a tissue and cleansing his face with a towel in the cell.

"Sulley's the reason I'm going after him" Mike said. Bug was confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked, Mike put the weapon on the floor and spoke.

"Ever since the field came down, I felt like Sulley's been the best person ever to know. I know this field is completely pure evil, but Sulley became my best friend since we've worked together to find a way to get out of the field alive. And I felt terrible when Sulley's dad died when that pacemaker of his exploded, I promised myself I'd do everything I could to help you all, but mostly I wanna never stop being friends with Sulley" Mike confessed. Bug and the others were amazed at how Mike was dedicated to helping Sulley. But Sulley himself was showing tears of happiness and hugged him.

"Mike, Thank you. Being my friend means a lot to me, thank you" Mike patted Sulley's back and smiled with his one eye closed.

"No problem. I hate to see my friends sad or beaten up like that" he whispered. Angel then came up and Mike stopped hugging Sulley.

"Sulley, I have a confession to make"

"What is it?" Sulley asked her.

"I-I kinda like you" she stuttered at the beginning. Sulley then just spoke.

"Enough said" he whispered and kissed Angel. She returned the kiss and they held each other. Mike, Bug, and Randy were smiling at how happy they looked as they kissed. When the romance hour stopped, Sulley looked to the others and spoke.

"What are we just sitting here for? We've got a monster to hunt or what?" he asked with a smile and happy tone. They all then went towards the weapon's room and picked out their weapons. Bug picked out a mini Uzi, Sulley got a crossbow, Randy had dual silver pistols, Angel got an M4, and Mike got a shotgun with a magazine that held thirty bullets. Everyone than looked to Mike.

"You said he likes to hunt in the forest behind the PNK house right?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I've seen him and the other ROR members skipping class to go hunting there" he explained.

"Than that's where we gotta go" Bug said.

"Before we begin this whole manhunt, we should make a broadcast first" Angel said. They all nodded in agreement and headed back to the radio station. Once there, Sulley got on the air.

"This is Jimmy Sullivan with an update. Johnny Worthington was escaped custody and is out hiding in the woods behind campus, he's armed with a hunting rifle. We are advising all MU campus hide in their dorm rooms or Fraternity or Sorority houses until he's either caught or killed. A small team is out hunting for him as we speak. We will update you as soon as it's safe to go outside" as soon as Sulley ended the broadcast, he loaded his crossbow and looked to the others.

"Alright guys, lets begin the hunt" he said with a confident smile. They all loaded their guns in response as a signal that all of them were ready. As soon as they were outside the radio station, Dean Hardscrabble flew in front of them and then spoke.

"You're the team hunting for Worthington?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"Indeed we are, we're not gonna let our guard down and bring him down" Mike said. She chuckled and smiled.

"Good luck to all of you, and be safe" she said. Then the dean flew up into the air and went back into her office building. The five friends walked towards the fraternity and sorority houses and walked into the woods. The manhunt for Johnny Worthington has begun.

**A/N: Only four more chapters until the season finale and the premiere of season 2! so now the hunt has begun, a hunt for a dangerous monster, so many surprises await them on their hunt in the woods. Tune in tomorrow to find out what will happen. Please review, thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

** A/N: Manhunt time! Sulley, Bug, Mike, Angel, and Randy are hunting for deadly fugitive Johnny Worthington. Now everyone's got some weapons and they know where Johnny's running away to, so they have the upper hand. More to come in this chapter! Enjoy!**

Everyone stood behind the PNK house and they all looked at the footprints in the dirt.

"He didn't even bother covering up his tracks, like that was real smart of him" Mike said sarcastically. Bug went over to a small opening in the woods.

"Alright here's the plan, we follow the footprints, it'll lead us to Johnny" Sulley explained, they were all in favor of the plan until Bug spoke up.

"No, that's just a dummy trail, he'd never to anything THAT obvious" he then signaled them to come over to where he was standing. They all walked over to where Bug was and they paid close attention to all he was pointing out.

"Look at this. Branches are broken, leaves are stomped into the ground. He's obviously going this way, he made a decoy trail to cover up this one" Sulley and the others took in every detail that was explained. Bug lead the way and the others followed him.

"You don't think he could have gotten far, could ya?" Mike asked as he loaded his gun as he walked.

"We're trapped inside an indestructible force field, he's not going anywhere farther than this" Sulley said. As the five of them continued to walk, they noticed a rustling sound coming from the bushes and they all pointed their guns at it.

"If it's Johnny, do we shoot or not?" Randy asked.

"Shoot, definitely shoot" Bug answered as he cocked his mini Uzi and got ready to fire it. Out of the bush came out a pig that looked like Feartech's mascot with a dead two headed bird in it's mouth.

"Oh, it's just a stupid pig" Angel said, relieved that it wasn't Johnny getting ready to shoot them or something like that. Another sound came from behind them, it sounded like dead leaves being stepped on. They all turned around and pointed their guns at where the sound came from to see Johnny with a small pistol.

"Quick, everyone get behind the trees" Bug ordered with a whispered. They all his behind the trees, except for Mike who was hiding in the bushes.

"No one make any sudden movements or sounds okay?" Sulley acknowledged everyone. Bug, Randy, and Angel nodded in reply. Sulley made a clumsy mistake and stepped on a large stick and split it in half by accident. The noise caught Johnny's attention and looked towards the trees. Bug then gave Sulley and angry look.

"What happened to 'Don't make any sudden movements?' you want us to die?" Randy said with a whisper.

"Don't blame Sulley for this okay? It was an accident" Mike said in Sulley's defense. A loud bang could then be heard and a small log's bark exploded right off of it.

"Crap, he spotted us" Angel shouted, she then began firing her M4 at Johnny. Bug was also firing his mini Uzi at Johnny, hoping to his his pistol and knock the weapon out of his hands, but no avail at all. Sulley attempted to shoot an arrow into Johnny's leg with his crossbow, but that didn't work either.

"Wait, I think I've got an idea" Mike said to the others. He loaded his gun and shot one lone bullet into Johnny's leg, it was successful and he screamed out in pain.

"You maniacs! Curse you all! You're all gonna burn!" he screamed out. Bug tried to fire the gun again but no bullets came. He reloaded the gun with some spare ammunition in the bag he carried and tried to fire but was stopped by a voice.

"Stop, hold your fire!" Mike called out. Johnny ran away and fired two more bullets, but they both missed when they attempted to hit Sulley and Randy.

"Why did you let him go? We had him by a bleeding leg with a bullet in it, we almost had him" Angel said to Mike as she put her gun down.

"I hit his leg because there are dead leaves on the ground" he explained.

"Yeah, so?" Bug asked.

"So, the leaves will pick up the blood from Johnny's leg will leave a nasty little trail of blood, that's our ticket to getting Johnny" Mike said with a smirk. They then went along with Mike's plan and followed the trail of blood.

"Wait a minute, he left the woods? Why?" Angel asked confused.

"I don't know" Sulley responded. They went into the blacktop where the trail lead to and they saw an open manhole.

"Why is he going into the sewers? Mike wondered as he plugged his nose, letting them know he doesn't like the fowl stench of sewage even though there was no scent at all. Bug then looked up at the field and then hatched an idea.

"Has anyone tried to go under this thing?" he asked.

"Yeah, there were a few students with shovels who were trying to dig tunnels underneath it and try to get out, but that thing goes deep" Randy said.

"No, I mean like... deeper. Hasn't anyone tried to escape through the sewage pipes?" he asked.

"It's a possibility, I don't think anyone would actually consider escaping through the sewers" Mike said. Angel then piped in on the conversation.

"But what if the field actually cuts through the sewer and it blocks the exit route through that as well?" she made a good point, there were several escape attempts made, but they all failed. The field was considered indestructible and nothing could penetrate it, not even a bullet. It would be no surprise at all if their routes were cut off in the sewer.

"The MU sewer is connected to the sewers of Feartech. If the field doesn't go through the sewage line, he might cause even more havoc at the other school" Sulley said, realizing how bad their situation was. Feartech was Monster University's rival, but the students could all die in the hands of that madman. And it would result in one huge bloodbath.

"Should we go in there? I feel we have to"Angel asked. They all looked to one another and gave a serious look to each other and nodded. They all grabbed their guns and hopped into the sewer.

"It's so dark in here" Mike complained.

"Bug, you've got flashlights in that bag?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, some or hand held, others can attach themselves to the top of your guns" Bug said as he handed Randy a hand held flashlight since he only had two pistols and they couldn't attach themselves to small pistols. Bug attached one to his Uzi and Sulley got a hand held, Angel and Mike got flashlights that attached to their shotgun and M4. They turned their lights on and waved them all around the tunnel.

"They work" Randy said as he pointed his to the other end of the stone hallway. Sulley pointed his at the sidewalk, revealing a still fresh trail of dripping blood. No doubt it belonged to Johnny himself.

"Now what?" Angel asked.

"Stick to the plan and follow the trail to Johnny" Bug explained. They all proceeded to follow the trail of Johnny's blood. They all walked at their own pace until they saw another light that wasn't one of theirs. It was Johnny. He kept on walking and walking until he bumped into something that couldn't be seen, indeed, it was the field itself, it cut all the way though to the sewers.

"No, no" Johnny whispered as he placed his hand on the wall and the distorted wall pattern was made around his hand and the low pitched hovering noise was made while pressing his hand against the impenetrable barrier wall. He looked down to his hand to see his flashlight was shaking in his hand at it's own will. He threw it on the ground next to the wall, Johnny attempted to pick it up.

"Don't" Bug said behind him. Johnny looked behind him to see Mike, Bug, Angel, Randy, and Sulley behind him with their weapons ready, and then looked back to the flashlight, it exploded and it was nothing left but smoking batteries and springs and small pieces of dented metal and bits of the glass lens. The angry Johnny then raised his gun at them, and so did they raise their weapons to Johnny.

"You shouldn't have followed me" he growled with a low hoarse tone in his voice.

**A/N: Only three more updates till the end of the season. The manhunt still continues and Johnny is getting ready to fight our heroes in a sewer that the field dug deep into. Now it's bound to get interesting between Johnny and those who are hunting him. More to come in tomorrow's update. Please review, thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

** A/N: Bug, Sulley, Angel, Mike, and Randy are now pointing their guns at Johnny in the sewer that's being cut off by the field's barrier wall. So, let the drama and more begin! Enjoy!**

"Drop your guns, and I promise I won't shoot" Johnny said. Bug knew he was lying.

"You drop your gun in that stream of raw sewage first, then we put our guns away" Bug said. He really wasn't in the mood for bargaining with the guy they were hunting.

"You go first" Sulley said with a growl. Johnny just shook his head and pointed his pistol at the field.

"If I killed Knight by shooting at this thing, I can do the same to you five idiots too" the five of them went wide eyed.

"You wouldn't dare" Mike snarled pointing his shotgun at Johnny still.

"How about I count to ten until I fire at this thing? And then we'll see if I dare" he said with an evil smirk, loading the pistol and pointing at the wall again.

"One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six" he counted.

"Wait!" Randy called out.

"Fine, we'll drop our weapons" he said, throwing his pistols on the sidewalk. They all looked at Randy like he was crazy and Randy gave them a sly wink, that meant he had an idea in mind. They all knew what Randy was thinking and they put their weapons on the sidewalk surface and put their hands up.

"You truly are monsters of your words, I wonder what that's like" he said with a smirk, he pointed his gun at the five of them and prepared to fire. Randy took off his glasses and disappeared.

"Heh, scale bearing coward" Johnny said, tormenting the lizard whom he didn't know he was invisible at the moment.

"Say goodbye to the light of day, weaklings" Johnny said as he pointed his gun at Angel. Sulley stepped in front of her.

"Kill me if you want, but I won't let you see kill my girlfriend right in front of me" he said with a death glare he was giving Johnny. Angel blushed with a smile at how Sulley called her his 'girlfriend' and that how he was willing to die in her place.

"Sulley, what do you think you're doing?" Mike asked, looking at his friend like he was crazy. Johnny then got ready to fire the pistol at Sulley's chest. But something felt like it was making his arm point up at the sewer's ceiling and made the bullet get stuck in the stone.

"Wha? Who did that?" Johnny asked furiously with his arm still being forced into the air. The force then made Johnny throw his gun into the sewage river.

"Surprise" a voice said out of nowhere. Randy's pistols started to float in mid air and fire bullets at him, Johnny all dodged them, but one bullet struck his left shoulder. The guns then spun around in mid air and then they stopped.

"What was that about me being a scare bearing coward?" the voice said. The invisible figure then revealed to be Randy, he put his glasses back on and then smirked with delight.

"This is where you're gonna die, Boggs" Johnny said as he tried to go for Bug's Uzi, but he stomped on Johnny's hand.

"You might wanna rephrase that Johnny boy" Bug smirked, he then lifted his foot from Johnny's hand and kicked his face. The others then picked their weapons up off the ground and pointed them at Johnny.

"Stay on the ground, unless that is... you wanna get either a bullet or arrow in the face" Sulley threatened as he pointed his crossbow at Johnny's nose. But the monster on the ground made a swift move and knocked both Mike and Sulley to the ground by tripping them by the backs of their feet. Johnny then attempted to take their guns and kill them, but Randy turned invisible again and picked Johnny up in midair like a wrestler would.

"Not on my watch you don't Worthington" the invisible reptilian said as he kept beating the crap out of him with various martial arts moves.

"This is for beating up my best friend!" he shouted, kneeing Johnny in the gut numerous times and then slammed his face against the stone sewer wall. He was obviously referring to Johnny giving him the bad cut under his eye and the bloody nose. Randy turned visible again as soon as Johnny was on the ground.

"Any last words?" he asked as he pointed his twin pistols at Johnny.

"Where you're going, where won't be any time for last words" he laughed, and knocked Randy onto the ground and pointed one of Randy's pistols at his chest.

"Now, I'm gonna do something that I should have done the minute this field trapped us all in here, and the first time I laid my eyes on your wimpy self!" he was about to shoot Randy, but his eyes then went wide in pain and he fell to the ground face first. There were several arrows sticking out of his back, and behind the body was Sulley holding up his crossbow.

"Finally. That guy was really starting to bug the crap out of me" Sulley said as he wiped away the trickling sweat from his forehead. Angel helped Randy up and then they all gazed upon Johnny's lifeless corpse.

"What are we gonna do about the body?" Sulley asked.

"I say we just leave it here to rot with the sewage" Mike said. They weren't really in favor of that idea, no matter how much Mike thought he deserved it.

"I got this" Bug said. He used his foot to roll Johnny's lifeless body into the river of raw sewage.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish" Angel said, spitting into the water Johnny was now lying in.

"How about we get out of here? All this fighting made me focus on how much I wanted Johnny to die so much made me forget the way back" Mike explained. They remembered the trail of blood Johnny's leg had left, but the flashlight batteries died and they couldn't see the trail anymore.

"Great, we're lost" Sulley said face-palming himself. Bug took a box of matches out of his hoodie pocket.

"One time I read a book on coal miners. Whenever one of them was trapped they used matches to find their way out" Bug then lit a match and looked to everyone.

"You see the direction the flame is flickering?" he asked. They all nodded.

"That's the same way the wind is blowing, you follow it" they all stared into the flame and then followed Bug as he lead the way.

"Let's get out of here, guys" Bug said with a smile. They all followed him in the same direction the flickering match was leading them. Angel then spoke to Sulley.

"Listen Sulley, about what you said when you stepped in front of Johnny's gun and said you'd willingly die for me? That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said. And for almost getting shot for me, that was pretty brave of you as well, thank you" she thanked Sulley as she nuzzled into his arm.

"I'd do anything to make sure the ones I love are safe" Sulley gently said as he kissed Angel on her forehead. The match died out and Bug lit another one up. They were on their way back home.

** A/N: One more update after this one and then the thirteenth chapter will serve as the epic finale to season 1! Now Johnny Worthington, most hated enemy in the series is dead, by Sulley shooting multiple arrows in his back. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

** A/N: This is the update before the season finale. And thanks to Sulley, Mike, Bug, Randy, and Angel, Johnny Worthington is now dead. More to come in the chapter! Enjoy!**

"This is Angel Mcallister with another update from inside the field, Johnny Worthington, wanted for double murder is now dead and his corpse rots in the sewers of Monsters University. In other news, we have discovered the field digs deeper than we thought, it goes through the ground and it cuts through the sewage pipes as well. Escape is hopeless, this thing is surrounding the school above and underground like a bubble. We will continue to update you as more information comes towards us" Angel said as she ended the broadcast.

"Now everyone knows it's safe to come outside" Mike said.

"That may be Mike, but we're still trapped inside this thing" Bug pointed out.

"Oh yeah" Mike said disappointed.

"And as long as we're inside the field, nobody is safe" Sulley said, but then placed his paw on Mike's shoulder for comfort.

"Perk up a little bit. You're not gonna be along trying to get out of this thing" Mike smiled at Sulley's reassuring words. One monster who was light blue and had tentacles on his torso walked in.

"Dean Hardscrabble would like to see all five of you immediately" he said. Bug then walked up.

"Guess we'd better not keep her waiting huh?" they all then walked together to the Dean's office, Sulley and Angel walked holding paws and Angel nuzzled herself into Sulley's neck with affection.

"After everything that's happened so far: the field, the fire, the manhunt for Johnny, you just became not only the love of my life... but also my hero" Sulley blushed, he had never been someone's hero before. He felt his heart heat up and melt when she said that, he was deeply in love.

"You showed me how brave you are after helping with hunting Johnny and putting out the fire he started. Also, thanks... I've never been a hero to anyone before, it feels good" Sulley said. The others were looking at how happy the both of them were. Bug and Mike were happy for them and how much they deserved one another, and Randy could only cry at the romance blossoming in this big situation of being trapped in a giant fish bowl.

Once they were at the Dean's office, they were all sitting in front of her desk and she began to speak.

"First of all, I heard your broadcast about you finally killing Worthington, I'd like to thank you for that. Because of your actions, Monsters University is safe once more"

"Thank you" they all said at once.

"Second off, due to your bravery shown since the field has trapped us for two weeks straight, I have made the decision to make you five the protectors of peace until the field comes down and the year is out. Do you accept the duties of becoming 'First Watch'?" she asked. The five friends looked at one another with smiles and nodded, they would all be soldiers like Bug and they would be fighting to keep the peace on campus until the field was destroyed and they were free.

"We accept" Mike said.

"Alright then, welcome to 'First Watch'. And last off, we will be holding a memorial service tomorrow night for all those who died in the field or committed suicide due to them losing their minds and couldn't take being in the field anymore. We will be taking pond candles, writing a loved one's name on them, light them, and put them in the river. Mr. Sullivan, I heard about your father's recent death... I am terribly sorry for your loss, so I will let you light a candle for him tomorrow night. And we'd like Mr. Bugsworth, leader of 'First Watch' to give a speech there as I introduce them to the public. Do you accept to attend the service?" she asked. The answer was obviously a yes because they all knew how much Sulley's dad meant to him, and Mr. Knight was beloved among his students, so they would be lighting a candle for him too.

"We'd be honored to attend this memorial service ma'am" Randy said with a soft tone and closed eyes and a simple smile. She nodded and then dismissed them from her office. When 'First Watch' left the office, Bug noticed Sulley walk away to somewhere, so he followed him.

He followed Sulley all the way to his old dorm and looked at Sulley sitting on his bed, holding a picture. Bug knocked on the door and heard Sulley say 'come in'. Bug then went in and looked at the picture, it was of Sulley as a toddler being held in his dad's arms.

"I didn't know you had this" Bug said as he sat down on the large king sized bed next to Sulley.

"Ever since the night my dad died, I decided to never get rid of it... it's the only thing I have left of him" he then hugged the photo.

"I miss you dad" Bug heard Sulley whisper. Bug then piped in when it was only three seconds of silence.

"Oh, I've got a little something for you" Bug said.

"What is it?" Sulley asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Just a little present" Bug said, pulling a tiny present in blue wrapping paper with purple spots like Sulley's fur on it.

"Go ahead, open it" he encouraged Sulley as he handed him the gift. The gently tugged at the wrapping paper and saw it was a piece of clothing. Sulley unrolled it to see it was a plaid hoodie like Bug's only the colors were black, blue, purple, and gray.

"How did you get this?" Sulley asked, astounded at the gift his friend had given him.

"I saw it in the school's store and the colors reminded me of you, and since you lost your dad and everything, I thought I'd get it for ya to cheer you up" Bug explained. Sulley stared into the hoodie and smiled.

"I-I-I d-don't know w-w-w-what to say about this" he stuttered with happiness.

"Put it on, I wanna see how it looks on you" Bug said. He then saw his friend put the hoodie on, it was a perfect fit. Sulley zipped the zipper halfway and then looked at the mirror hanging on the back of his door.

"A perfect fit I see" Bug said with a small smile. The bigger monster looked at Bug and then swooped him into a hug as a way of saying 'Thank you'.

"I love it. Thank you so much Bug" he returned the hug and then whispered.

"I'm proud of what you did in the sewers today. You wanted to sacrifice yourself so that Angel could live, and then killing Johnny yourself, that was mighty brave of you" he congratulated Sulley. The two friends then broke their hug and then Sulley broke the silence.

"C'mon, the others must be wondering where we are by now" Bug nodded, patted his friend on the shoulder and then left with him back to the radio station where the 'First Watch' would permanently reside until all of this was over.

**A/N: Tomorrow is the season finale! And be sure to keep your eyes peeled after the chapter for an exclusive trailer for 'Inside the Field: Season 2'. And yeah, Bug gave Sulley a hoodie like his only it has different colors. More to come in the long anticipated season finale tomorrow! Please review, thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

** A/N: The moment you've all been waiting for has arrived, the conclusion to the first season of 'Inside the Field'. And the last chapter as many of you know was a little moment between Sulley and Bug, and now our five heroes have become 'First Watch'. More to come in this one last update. Also, in this chapter will be an exclusive trailer for season 2! Enjoy!**

The night of the memorial service came the next night. Dean Hardscrabble was in front of the river of the school of underwater studies and right next to her was a table, on that table were pond candles, matches, and sharpies.

"Welcome, one and all..." the dean said, beginning her speech. All eyes were on her and everyone was silent.

"Tonight is the night for remembrance to all those who have lost their lives to this thing that keeps us trapped inside Monsters University! Some of those people are some people some of us dated and loves, others may have been really good friends, others may have been an old friend who you haven't seen for a long time. This field is the one to the blame for their deaths and suicides, let them be remembered and given a tribute this night!" she declared. Everyone clapped, some of them had misty eyes as her speech touched their hearts and then Hardscrabble spoke again.

"Also, before we get on with this ceremony... I'd like to introduce you to five brave courageous students who fought to keep themselves together, and to finally end the life of double murderer Johnny Worthington, these students will make up 'First Watch' a squad who will serve to fight those who may lose who they are to their inner insanity, and look deeper into this barrier's origins and find a way to set us all free. They are Daryl Bugsworth, James P. Sullivan, Michael Wazowski, Angel McAllister, and Randall Boggs" everyone clapped. Bug, Sulley, Angel, Randy, and Mike came down to where Hardscrabble stood. Sulley was wearing the hoodie Bug gave him last night as a friendship gift, and he wore it the same fashion of it being halfway zipped up.

"And now if you'll give them your full attention, you will be given some words of inspiration from the leader of 'First Watch' himself, Daryl Bugsworth" the dean announced. They all clapped and then stopped when Bug stepped forward. He cleared his throat and then spoke loud enough for all to hear.

"Two weeks ago, we were trapped underneath this giant force field. During those past two weeks, I had met some of the most incredible monsters I have ever met and I know they'll make great soldiers to this school and it's community. We've made a lot of sacrifices during those two weeks when we were declared captives by this mysterious barrier, but now that we're all depending on each other while in here, every single one of those sacrifices count, every single one" Bug concluded his speech and they all clapped and whistled for him. Bug then went over to the table and picked up one of the black sharpies and wrote a name on there. He showed it to Sulley.

"'Bill Sullivan'. You're contributing this for my dad?" Sulley asked.

"Yes, he deserves it, and the prayers of all of us here at this school" Bug said with a smile. Sulley then out of nowhere gave Bug a huge hug.

"He would be very proud of you if he were here today Sulley" Bug whispered. Sulley took a match and lit it up, he shook it and the flame died as soon as the candle was lit.

"You wanna do the honors?" Bug asked as he put the candle in Sulley's paws. He nodded and then want over to the pond and placed his candle in the water. The bigger monster shed a single tear as the candle drifted away. He wiped his tear away and then everyone else decided to take a candle, write a name on it, light it, and place it into the water.

After an hour and a half, the ceremony was over and Mike, Bug, Sulley, Angel, and Randall were sitting on the edge of the bridge above the pond where several candles were floating around in the water.

"They look like fireflies don't they?" Randy spoke up after several minutes of silence.

"Yeah, they do don't they?" Angel said as she placed her paw on top of Sulley's.

"Do you ever think we're ever gonna get out of this thing?" Mike asked with very little hope in his voice. Bug who was right next to Mike, patted his shoulder and spoke.

"We all promised one another we would get out no matter the cost, I don't ever intend on breaking that promise. Our history together... is yet to be written" Mike showed a smile when Bug said that. He was right, as long as the five of them stuck together, the field wouldn't take away who they really were. A voice could be heard singing and the singer was Angel.

"This is the sound of one voice. One spirit one voice, the sound of one who makes a choice. This is the sound of one voice, this is the sound of one voice" she sung. Sulley then sang with Angel as she sung the next verse.

"This is the sound of voices two. The sound of me singing with you. Helping each other to make it through. This is the sound of voices two, this is the sound of voices two" Sulley and Angel sang, and their voices were beautiful sounding together. Who else to join in on the singing but Mike.

"This is the sound of voices three. Singing together in harmony. Surrendering to the mystery. This is the sound of voices three, this is the sound of voices three" they all smiled at one another and out of nowhere, Bug and Randy joined in on the singing.

"This is the sound of all of us. Singing with love and the will to trust. Leave the rest behind it'll turn to dust. This is the sound of all of us, this is the sound of all of us" they all sung holding hands and with smiles on their faces.

** -End of Season 1-**

** Cast**

** Bug – Connor Jessup (Falling Skies)**

** Sulley- John Goodman (The Hangover part III)**

** Mike – Billy Crystal (When Harry Met Sally)**

** Randy- Steve Buscemi (Reservoir Dogs)**

** Angel- Britt Robertson (Scream 4)**

** Mike: Stay tuned for an exclusive trailer for the second season of 'Inside the Field'**

** Machine voice: 911, what's your emergency?**

** Voice #1: There's a van out here, it just burst into flames on it's own, there was no lighter fluid, gasoline, or anything flammable near it.**

** (Sulley and Bug run away from an exploding van that was too close to the field's barrier wall)**

** Voice #2: I heard voices coming from one of the closets in the Roar Omega Roar house, and I found the entire Oozma Kappa fraternity tied up and gagged in there.**

** (Randy shines a flashlight on the captive fraternity brothers in the dark closet of the Roar Omega Roar house)**

** Machine voice: 911, what's you're emergency?**

** Voice #3: My friend just collapsed, he's having unexplained convulsions.**

** (Sulley is shown having a seizure on the stone ground of the sewer)**

** Voice #4: There's something trapping us in the University!**

** (Terry and Terri Perry both touch the field's wall with concerned and heartbroken looks)**

** Voice #5: There are tall dark figures standing outside my dorm, they won't go away.**

** (Show's Carrie from PNK looking near the peephole of her door and shows three tall, skinny, shadowy figures outside, one of them just appears in front of the peephole and she screams in fright)**

** Machine voice: 911, what's your emergency?**

** Voice #6: I just discovered that Roar Omega Roar has been harboring a Yakuza!**

** (Javier of the ROR takes off his shirt to reveal Yakuza tattoos and is wielding four katanas)**

** Voice #7: My friends and I were walking and we saw some strange symbols near the JOX fraternity house, they appear to have been branded into the wall, they look like crop circles.**

** (Mike pushes a bush away to reveal crop circle symbols that appear to have been burnt into a wall on a fraternity house)**

** Voices: What's going on? Somebody help us! Can anyone hear me! I can't make it by myself! Please help!**

** Machine voice: We're sorry, all 911 operators are currently busy.**

** 'Inside the Field: Season 2'**

** Text: Gets posted tomorrow!**

** A/N: Wow, wasn't that awesome!? And the second season will be posted tomorrow! Hope you're all looking forward to it! Please review, thanks!**


End file.
